You Did What Now?-Batfamily
by Aurorelsa
Summary: Evaline is a 12 year old girl who was adopted by the Wayne family. Together, with her four older brothers, they take on Gotham. A new superhero is born. And her name is Sparrow. Now she is 15 and has feelings for a special speedster from the future. She is in love with her best friend. And she doesn't want to tell him. What's more important? Friendship... Or... Love? / COM
1. Chapter 1

Evaline P.O.V

I sat on the steps of the orphanage. My suitcase by my side with all my stuff in it. I checked my watch. They were 5 minutes late. Ms. Hale came outside and I turned around to smile at her. Then came the tears. I stood up and gave her a bone crushing hug. "Hey, you know you can't stay with me forever right"? She asked. "I know" I smiled wiping away my tears. Just in time. A limo pulled up. A man with black hair and blue eyes walked up the steps. He gave me a warm smile.

"My name is Bruce, Evaline, you can call me that, or whatever you want" He said.

"Okay" I smiled wide. What, I'm a six year old. I smile a lot.

Then he and Ms. Hale emerged into a conversation. I gave her one last hug, grabbed Bruce's hand and we started walking towards the car. We drove and I told Bruce about myself. My favorite color, and what I do for fun, etc.

We pulled up in front of the mansion, it was big, and I looked around to find four boys staring at me. They were all smiling. So I smiled back.

"Boys this is Evaline, your new sister, Evaline, this Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian" Bruce introduced.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"Hi Evi, can I call you that, it's a pretty cool nickname" Dick said.

I giggled. "Okay".

"What is twenty plus twenty four" Damian quizzed.

"Forty four" I answered rapidly.

Damian smiled cheekily. "You are really smart for an six year old".

"Aren't you seven, you aren't much older than me"I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so" He grumbled.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong" I asked worriedly.

"No don't worry about Damian" Tim spoke up.

"Yeah, he can be a bit off sometimes" Jason smiled.

6 years later

I woke up and groaned. It was the last week before 7th grade. I really hated school. Besides, we had to go shopping. And I didn't like going shopping for school. It was 10 and I got up and went to the bathroom and did my normal stuff, then got out and changed.

I then went to breakfast. Tim and Damian were already was on his phone in the living room. I started eating chocolate chip pancakes and as soon as I finished the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" I yelled already on my way.

"Be careful Evi" Dick shouted.

"Kay".

I opened the door and found Jason standing there.

"Jason" I screamed and jumped on him. He hugged me back and chuckled. Jason and I are the second closest, and even though he doesn't live with us he visits us fairly often. But I can't spend more than a week without my brother. What? I love them way too much.

I pulled him into the living room where Tim and Damian were now playing video games, and Dick was eating cereal.

"Yo, Jason" They said in unison, well except Damian.

"Todd" He nodded.

I walked up to Damian and gave him a tight hug. "You love him too, but just don't admit it".

"Get off me Evaline" He growled as Tim was winning.

"What? Can't a girl love her brother" I asked feigning innocence.

"Can't I get some sugar, do you even love me" Tim asked, pouting out his lips. I ran to his side and gave him a tight hug too. Just as the game ended he pulled me closer.

"This one is my good luck charm" He cheered.

You could say that I'm close with all my brothers. Even hardhead Damian. He isn't such a hardhead. Nope, who am I kidding, of course he is.

Bruce was at work and so Alfred had to take us school shopping. Alfred is like a grandfather figure for me. I love him to death.

"If young masters and mistress are ready, we should really be on our way" Alfred said.

I checked the clock. It was 11. I got up and went to my room to get my purse.

"Mind if we tag along Alfred" Dick asked.

"Of course, Master Dick and Master Jason are always welcome" Alfred replied.

We arrived at Target, and started shopping. Damian was done in twenty minutes while Tim and I fooled around. Tim is 4 years older than me and 3 years older than Damian. And if you're wondering whether or not I know our family' s deep and dark secret. I do. And I am sort of part of the Bat Family. My superhero name is Sparrow, but I'm not part of the team yet. I have to wait another two months until I turn 13. My brothers are cool with me being in the team, because they are the best brothers in the whole wide world. Although they did object at first. A lot.

I am allowed to go on patrol with them though. Sometimes. Next we had to shop for clothes. I had been doing clothes shopping a lot over the summer, and I had like twenty outfits sitting in my closet. I just wanted to check out Target's clothes. I ended up getting a blue sleeveless dress with white embroidery and a string tied at the waist. A dark red shirt with a low back, and shorts that went just above my knees. A green sweater. A white simple dress. Black pants and a pink maxi dress. And a bunch of other stuff. I like clothes.

Before heading home we decided to go get lunch. We went to local restaurant and had burgers.

"Jason how long are you staying" I asked.

"Month or so" He said nonchalantly.

I squealed and hugged him again. "I swear, Evi, you are getting stronger by the minute".

"Been working out".

"Cool".

"Do you guys want to do anything after this"? Dick asked

"Movie night"? Tim suggested.

"It is a Friday" I agreed.

"What movie would young masters and mistress like for me to buy"? Alfred asked.

"Lord of the rings, all three of them"? Damian asked.

"Dami, we have seen those way to many times" I pointed out.

"Home Alone" Jason grinned.

"Alright, I shall see to it, that Home Alone to be found for Movie Night" Alfred informed.

We went home and sort of spent the day doing whatever. I curled up next to Dick and Jason, and read, while the boys went outside doing God knows what. Damian was probably slashing shrubs and I think that Tim went to the indoor gym to practice some moves. I am pretty sure I fell asleep and woke up to snickering and a flash. I woke up abruptly to see Jason and Dick still sleeping. Their arms around me. Tim and Damian were laughing at a picture on the phone.

"Let me see the phone Tim" I demanded. He shoved it at me and I saw a photo of us three cuddled up together.

"Let's send it to Zatanna" I smiled deviously.

"Good idea" Tim said. Damian grew bored and started his summer reading, which he surprisingly had been putting off until now. It was 4. So Tim and I decided to do something before dinner. We decided to play just dance. We had some killer the time Bruce came home it was six and we were all at the table eating dinner. We were having pasta. It was delicious. We told Bruce about our day. He asked Jason about a few things. And then we decided to do movie night. We all changed into our pj's and went to our rec room. I was wearing pink and white flannel pants and a white t-shirt while the others were wearing their pajamas. I got a bunch of blankets and pillows. Tim and Dick cruised on the plush blanket. Damian and Jason were on one side of the sofa and Alfred on the other while Bruce and I cuddled up together. We watched all three movies of Home Alone before finally going to bed.

Of course we had popcorn fights. And pillow fights. And arguments. But I loved my family.

 **A.N.**

 **How are you all? Hope you're good. What do you think of this story? Please comment and vote.**

 **Love Y'all,**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. That is the outfit that Evaline is wearing in this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Run, run like the wind Birdie" I screamed while laughing maniacally. Dick was giving me a piggy-back ride and wasn't going fast enough. He stopped running and was panting.

"Evaline, can we please stop now"He gasped for air.

"Fine" I grumbled. But my face brightened up right away. "Do you want to play Night At The Museum?"I asked.

"Okay, I'll go get Jason, you can get Tim and Damian" Dick said.

I sprinted to Damian's room, knocked, and barged in. I found him sitting on the floor polishing his katana. "Damian, come on we're gonna play Night At The Museum in the gym!"I gasped out of breath. "Can't you see I'm busy" He sighed. "You're just polishing a katana that has been polished too much" I said pointedly. He got up, wiped his hands on his pants for no reason looked at me, sighed once more, and said, "No".

"Come on Dami, it'll be fun" I protested.

"Evaline, I said no"He replied stubbornly.

¨I know you don't like me, but you could at least try¨I sighed, faking a sad face.

¨Fine¨He groaned.

I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek and went to get Tim. I knocked and then barged into his room too. I didn't even bother to say anything and grabbed his arm and dragged him out. He chuckled. ¨What are you doing?¨He asked.

¨Play game in gym¨I grunted.

" Okay" He replied.

We ended up with Tim being it, and had a bunch of silly poses. I put one foot on Dick's shoulder, and the other on Jason's. While Damian stood right beneath me. We all lost pretty quick in that position. After a while we started messing around when one person was out and the others were still on. Tim started tickling me, I squeezed him to death with a hug, we both tickled Dick's feet, and he told a bunch of hilarious jokes to Jason while I pecked Damian's cheek and told him how lucky I was to have him as a brother. He flushed, and fell off the bars.

We played around for a while, until we decided to go to the amusement park. Yeah, yeah, we were acting like snobby rich kids but we were, minus the snobby part. We had Alfred drive us, since Dick was too lazy, and got there by 3.

"Roller coaster, roller coaster, roller coaster" I chanted.

We got in line for the Shaker Upper, and I sat with Damian, Tim sat with DIck, and Jason with this snobby girl from Damian and I's school. She just happened to be there. She is in Damian's grade and doesn't know me at ALL. Thank God for that. She's been after Damian for sooooo long now. When the ride started, I began to hyperventilate.

"Just hold my hand Evaline, you'll be fine" Damian shouted. I grabbed his hand tightly.

"Shut your eyes too Evi"Jason called from the back.

"If I die I love you all and Bruce, ahhhhh" I shouted right before we went down.

After the ride we decided to go on some simpler rides. I was still holding Damian's hand, and Jason was ruffling my hair, while Tim laughed, and Dick gave me a lecture.

"Hey Damian, didn't expect to see you here" The snobby girl came up to us and said.

"Hello Angela"Damian replied.

She noticed my hand in Damian's. "Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend, never expected your standards to be so low, I mean just look at her".

I burst out laughing while the boys went into protective brother mode.

"You better pay attention to who you're talking to missy" Jason snarled.

Tim and Dick were glaring at her and giving her dirty looks, which made her grow uneasy.

"What, I just told you what I thought of your pathetic girlfriend" She sneered.

Damian who had been counting to ten and down from ten suddenly went all rage on her.

"She is my sister, and if you even try look at her in a mean way I'll make sure you regret" He told her in a dangerous tone.

She was shocked but then walked away. Damian could make people cry, but I guess girls like her, have a plastic ego along with their plastic faces. Damian turned and gave my hand a squeeze. " Are you okay Evi" He whispered. He didn't like others hearing when he used my middle name.

"I'm fine, thanks" I replied.

We spent the day going on rides, and then getting home to wash up for dinner. At the dinner table we told Bruce about Angela and he reminded us to not do anything to get us into trouble.

"But she insulted Evaline" Dick protested.

"I know she did and that was wrong, but you guys don't need to get involved, Damian and Evaline can solve it because she is from their school" Bruce said sternly.

"Fine" Dick grumbled.

"Anyway, we have a party to attend tomorrow evening" Bruce said nonchalantly.

"WHAT"we all screamed.

We absolutely hate these formal events, although Damian is okay with them, but almost all of us were born in pretty normal households, where we aren't billionaires, and don't like being proper. We hated formal events. And formal events shopping.

"Ughhh, I hate you Bruce" I groaned.

"Hey, it's not my fault, don't blame me" He laughed putting his hands up.

 **A.N. Well hello there! I normally NEVER do author notes, but I'm so attached to this story I will do some throughout the book. So what do you guys think of Evaline? And I know I'm not portraying Damian quite right, but it will all come together. This book is soon to get so realistic. So I was thinking, for the second half of the book, who should Evaline/Sparrow get paired up with. I'm gonna change some ages, so Bart or Jaime? If you guys have any ideas please do tell! This is me right now.**

 **Yeah, I'm in a pretty good mood. I'm in school, in the library because I hurt my foot, so I don't have to do Gym. My gym teacher sent me to the library.**

 **Anyways, enjoy your day, my lovelies.**

 **Love Y'all,**


End file.
